15 ways to get a girl
by Lottie626
Summary: Chad looks up how to get a girl and finds a list of 15 things a girl wants a boy to do. He intends to use all 15 on Sonny to get her to like him as much as he likes her. Sonny/Chad Channy. Multi-Chapter
1. The list

15 ways to get a girl

**ALL CHADS POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

Oh My God! I have had such a stressful day! Why does Portlyn insist in doing ever scene 3 times after we get it right! Considering I've got so many scenes to film with her, it wastes about 2 more hours of my day that I could use to see Sonny.

Yeah, it's true, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have a crush...on a Random. I kinda accepted that I liked Sonny about 1 month ago when we were on Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. But anyway, I walked back to my dressing room and fell back onto my couch, grabbing my laptop in the process. It's nice to have a bit of me time to be by myself and relax.

Once my laptop was loaded I opened IM and signed on. Sonny was on. A smile crept onto my face and I opened a conversation with her.

Chad: Hey Sonshine

Sonny: Hey Chad, sorry, I can't talk, I'm thinking of a new sketch

Chad: Alright then, I've got a blog to write anyway:)

Sonny: Bye Chad

Even online she made me smile. I just wish I could see her now. I want to make her laugh. I want to make her smile. I want to make her look into my eyes and make her realise that her and I were meant for each other...

With this is mind I opened Google and typed in "15 Ways To Get A Girl" and clicked on a link. I looked through the list and they seemed easy enough.

_Hug her from behind_

_Grab her hand when you walk next to each other_

_When standing wrap your arms around her_

_Cuddle with her_

_Don't force her to do anything_

_Write little notes_

_Compliment her personality, don't just focus on how she looks_

_When you hug her, hold her in your arms for as long as possible_

_When you kiss her make sure it lasts over at least 3 seconds_

_Don't ditch her for your friends, invite her to hang out with you and your friends_

_Comfort her when she cries_

_Love her with all your heart_

_Pick her up and flirt with her (She'll scream and say put me down but she loves it really)_

_Be a gentleman (hold the door for her)_

_Don't let your friends talk trash about her_

Hmm.... seems easy enough. Well a lot of these I can't do because they're kind of boyfriend and girlfriend things, but I'll give it my best shot!

I grabbed a piece of paper from my table and wrote them all down so I could keep them with me just for help.


	2. Be a gentleman hold the door for her

15 ways to get a girl

**ALL CHADS POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

I woke up the next day and got ready for a nice day at work. Hopefully I won't have to do a lot of filming today, even though I play Mackenzie who's in almost every scene. I got dressed into my Mackenzie Falls uniform and grabbed my list of 'perfect boyfriend stuff' from my dresser and put it in my pocket.

After that I went downstairs to where my personal chef had cooked up my favourite breakfast, eggs and bacon, simple but I love it.

"Perfect Martin, just the way I like it" I said to him smiling.

"Only the best for you Mr Cooper" He smiled back and got back to work

Well I better be going to the studios now. I grabbed my script and went to my garage to get 'King', he's my black convertible. I got in the front seat, put my script on the passenger seat and got my list out of my pocket. Now...which trick should I use on Sonny today?

Well I guess I'll start simple, I'll try and get number 14 done today _14. Be a gentleman (hold the door for her)_

- - - - -

20 minutes later I arrived at the Studios and I saw Sonny walking towards her dressing room.

"Hey Sonshine" I shouted without even thinking. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Chad" she said, still with a huge grin on her face.

"Why are you so happy today then Munroe?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy Chad?"

"Of course you are I was just wondering why you were"

"Well I don't know really. Do you ever get those days where you're just happy for no reason?"

"Yeah" I smiled to her "Every time I look at you" I said under my breath

"What?" She asked me. I could feel my self starting to blush. Stop it Chad!

"Oh nothing" I said. As we were walking we reached her dressing room. She reached for the handle but before she could I got it and opened the door for her

"Let me get that" I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and stopped in the doorway and turned round.

_Be a gentleman (hold the door for her) _Check!

"By the way, Chad, sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday online"

"That's fine, you were busy" She kept smiling and she bit her bottom lip. She was so cute when she did that! We were looking in each others eyes and I felt a spark between us. It was great! After about 5 seconds she turned away embarrassed.

"Ok well I better get to work, gotta tell Tawni about my new sketch. Bye Chad"

"Cya, Sonshine" She closed the door and I smiled to myself. I have a feeling today's going to be a good day.

I've been here for 10 minutes and I've already got one thing checked off the list. Lets see how much more I could get done today.


	3. Write little notes

15 ways to get a girl

**ALL CHADS POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

Alright, so it's 9:30am. I've got half an hour until I need to be on set. Lets have another look at that list...

I think I'll try to get 6 done. _ little notes_

I went to my dressing room and grabbed 4 pieces of paper and 4 envelopes out of my desk. I always keep some handy in case I hear about an audition and I need to write a letter to them.

I wrote 'SonShine' on the front of all the envelopes.

Letter 1.

Dear Sonshine,

Hope your still as happy as you were earlier :)

CDC

Letter 2.

Dear Sonny,

Enjoying reading my little notes? Hope you are.

CDC

Letter 3.

Dear Sonshine,

Are you having a good day?

CDC

Letter 4.

Dear Sonny Munroe,

I like you

CDC

I'm not to sure about whether or not I should give her the last letter yet but I'm definitely going to give her the first 3. I'll have to think about giving her the other one through the day.

I place all the letters in their envelopes and then look at the clock. 9:45, quarter of an hour.

I snuck over to the So Random! studio and made sure nobody saw me. First I went to their prop house, knowing that no one would be in there because Sonny's normally getting changed into some sort of costume at around this time. Anyway I walked into the room and decided to put the letter on the centre table.

_ little notes _Check!

I heard footsteps so I ran out the back door of the prop house which heads towards Mackenzie Falls. I stopped just outside the door to listen in.

"Hey Sonny, there's a letter here for you" I heard Grady say.

"Really? Cool" I sighed a good sigh. I loved hearing Sonny's voice. I peeked round the door and saw her opening the envelope. She was wearing her 'Check it out girls' outfit.

"Awwww" I heard her say. Hearing her say that made me smile.

"Who's it from? Who's it from!?" I heard Tawni asking eagerly. Oh no! I didn't think this through! I don't want them knowing I like Sonny yet!

"Errr, no one" She said.

"Don't lie Sonny, it's obviously from someone"

"Erm, it doesn't matter Tawni"

Phew!

Now, off to her dressing room. I walked there and stuck letter 2 onto her mirror using a piece of sticky tape and instead of waiting around I left to leave letter 3.

- - - - -

Ok at this rate I'm gonna be late. It's 9:55. I've got 5 minutes to leave both my notes! Ok Chad, time for your daily exercise. I ran to the So Random! set and tried to find Marshall.

"MARSHALL" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Chad, Chad, what are you doing here?" He said running up to me

"I need you to give this to Sonny when she gets here but DON'T tell her it's from me" I said handing him the letter

"Erm, ok Chad" I said and ran out of the set.

- - - - -

Ok it's 9:59. I have 1 minute to get letter 4 where it needs to be and get to the set. Ever get the feeling I'm not gonna make it?

I decided to go along with letter 4. It will be nice to let Sonny know I like her.

I was running towards the cafeteria, hoping that Brenda was there.

"Brenda!" I yelled when I ran in the cafeteria

"Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper, a steak coming right up"

"Brenda I don't want a steak at 10 in the morning. I need you to give Sonny this when she comes into the cafeteria later"

"Ok then Chad" I gave her the letter and ran towards the Mackenzie Falls set.


	4. Pick her up and flirt with her

15 ways to get a girl

**ALL CHADS POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

Ok...2 down, 10 to go...this might take a while.

I'm going to go for number 13. _13. Pick her up and flirt with her (She'll scream and say put me down but she loves it really)_

I just hope the website didn't lie to me and she does like it.

- - - -

After rehearsal I head for the cafeteria to get Brenda to give me a nice steak when I turn the corner and see Sonny just a few meters ahead of me. I think this step will be easy enough to accomplish.

I ran up behind her and grabbed her round the hips and lifted her up off the floor.

"Hey Sonshine!" I said

"Chad! Put me down" she said laughing

"Nah, that's no fun!"

"Chad!" She said still laughing. I was spinning round with her in my arms and she was clinging onto my arms.

"Fine" I said and put her down.

_Pick her up and flirt with her (She'll scream and say put me down but she loves it really) _Check!

I looked at her and she was smiling. I smiled back.

"What was that for Chad?"

"I dunno, felt like it" I said with a big grin on my face

"By the way Chad, in answer to your notes-" She grinned "-Yes I am still as happy as I was, I am enjoying reading your notes and I am having a very good day"

"Good" I smiled at her

"Good" She said back

"Good"

"Good" I said and we walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey Brenda could I have that steak now?" I said and she handed me a silver platter

"Chaaad" Sonny said

"Yes Sonny?"

"I don't suppose you could possibly maybe get me a steak" She said with a huge grin

"Sure" I said to her and turned to Brenda "Hey Brenda how bout a steak for Sonny too?" I winked at her trying to get her to remember the note

"Alright Chad" She bent down and got another silver platter out with the letter there next to the plate

"Chad, another letter? How many more are there?"

"That's the last one I promise" I said and winked at her and walked over to my cast mates.

- - - - -

"Sonny, how come you get a steak?" I heard Tawni say.

"Chad pulled some strings" She looked back towards me and I looked down at my plate as if I didn't know she was looking.

"Another letter Sonny?" I heard Nico say to her as he sat down.

"Yeah" She smiled

"You going to tell us who's giving them to you?" I heard Grady say

"No" She laughed. I was kind of relieved.

"Well then if you're not going to tell us who's giving them to you and we don't have any decent food we may as well go and rehearse without Sonny for a little while guys" I heard Tawni say, harsh much?

"Alright then, Cya Sonny" Nico said and they all left. That's when Sonny opened the envelope. I was kind of nervous about this because it tells her I like her. Maybe I didn't think this through. She reached into the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. She read it and turned to me.

She looked at me with a kind of shocked look on her face and I smiled and did a small shrug at her. I got up and left the cafeteria in embarrassment. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper gets embarrassed.

Then I heard footsteps behind me

"Chad" I heard Sonny shouting so I turned round and saw her jogging towards me.


	5. Grab her hand when you walk

15 ways to get a girl

**ALL CHADS POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

"Chad, did you mean that?" Sonny said to me, gazing into my eyes. I loved her eyes, so beautiful.

"Erm" I said. Seriously Chad? Is that the only thing you can think of saying?!

"Well if it helps, I guess I like you to Chad" My eyes widened. Was she serious?! Did she like me too?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" She grinned and bit her bottom lip again while blushing. Chad what are you doing just standing here? Kiss her for god sake.

But I didn't I just stood there looking awkward.

"So..." She said to break the silence

"So..." I mimicked her.

"Well are you going to ask me out then Chad or are we just gonna stand here?" She grinned and looked into my eyes.

"Ok then Sonny" I laughed "Do you want to, maybe, go out with me tonight?" She smiled at me and I smiled back

"Sure Chad, I'd love that. Well, I've gotta go rehearsal"

"Erm, ok Cya"

"Bye Chad" She said then quickly kissed me on the cheek. Oh My God! Did that just happen? She walked off towards the So Random! set and I just remembered something.

"Sonny!" I shouted and she turned round. "I'll pick you up at 7" then I winked at her and she walked off.

YES! CHAD YOU DID IT IN 3 STEPS!!!!!!

- - - - - -

5:00pm

Alright, I've got 2 hours to get ready for tonight. I went in my bedroom and opened my wardrobe. What to wear, what to wear...

After about 10 minutes of grabbing things out my wardrobe then putting them back I decided to wear a navy blue shirt with a black t-shirt underneath it and my black jeans.

Ok lets have a look at this list

her from behind  
her hand when you walk next to each other  
standing wrap your arms around her  
with her  
't force her to do anything  
little notes ... Check!  
her personality, don't just focus on how she looks  
you hug her, hold her in your arms for as long as possible  
you kiss her make sure it lasts over at least 3 seconds  
10. Don't ditch her for your friends, invite her to hang out with you and your friends  
11. Comfort her when she cries  
12. Love her with all your heart  
13. Pick her up and flirt with her (She'll scream and say put me down but she loves it really) ... Check!  
14. Be a gentleman (hold the door for her) ... Check!  
15. Don't let your friends talk trash about her

I could do quite a couple of these tonight.

- - - - -

6:59pm

I was waiting outside Sonny's door until my watch changed to 7. I know it's quite sad, but I like to let her know that she can depend on me. As I was waiting I heard her from inside her apartment

"Mum! Do I look ok? I don't think I do. I'm going to go change" I heard her say. This made me laugh

"Sonny, you look fine, why are you so nervous?"

"Because! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" I smirked at this "Did you not see how many posters I had of him back in Wisconsin?! Now I'm going on a date with him! I'm so excited!!!"

"Sonny calm down it's just a date. Relax"

7pm

"Knock, Knock!" I said as I knocked on the door. Then Sonny opened the door, she looked AMAZING! She was wearing a dark green cardi and a black dress with a white belt in the middle and wearing black leggings with black pumps. "Wow Sonny you look beautiful" This made her blush and look embarrassed.

"Have her back by 10 Chad" Her mum said and grinned at me.

"Muuum! Go away"

"No Sonny, you go and have a good time" She smiled and said "Have fun"

We left and then Sonny said "Sorry about her Chad"

"It's fine" I said and we walked down the corridor. I took her hand in mine and intertwined my fingers with hers. She did the same and this made me happy. I turned to her and she blushed.

her hand when you walk next to each other CHECK!

"So...you had posters of me in Wisconsin" I said and looked at her and laughed


	6. AUTHORS NOTE, not stopping dont worry :

**Hey everyone, hope you're liking my story. **

**As you've probably seen when I write the list in my stories it seems to get rid of some of the words/letters**

**I don't see why it's doing this but I can't fix it. **

**Sorry about that but you get the idea of what they are and if you've read the rest of the story you'd know what the list is**

**Again, sorry about that.**

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING :) x**


	7. 5 steps in one date

15 ways to get a girl

**ALL CHADS POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

"Oh my god you heard that?" She said and looked down at the floor blushing

"Yeah, don't worry, every girl has a poster of me" I said and I smirked

"Oh shut up Chad" she said nudging me in the arm "So where are we going tonight then?"

"You'll see" I said and winked at her

"Chad! Tell me" She said laughing

"Nope" I said putting my arm around her

_ standing wrap your arms around her _Check!

Ok 10 more to go...

- - - - - - -

I opened the car door for Sonny and she got in. I got in the drivers seat and started to drive. There was silence almost all the way there. But it wasn't a bad silence. It was a nice silence. But then I finally broke it and said "Here, Sonny put this on" I said handing her a blindfold.

"What, why?" She said taking it and eyeing it up and down.

"Just do it" I said and smiled at her

"Fine" she said, putting it on.

5 minutes later we arrived. "Ok Sonshine we're here"

"So can I take it off?" She asked

"Not yet" I said as I opened my door and got out. I ran round to her door and opened it and took her hand and guided her out the car.

"Woah, Chad. I don't like this" She said

"Don't worry Sonny it's fine"

"Erm, Alright Chad" She said stumbling. I then stopped her walking and ran in front of her.

"Alright SonShine you can take it off now"

"Ok Chad" She smiled and took the blindfold off. "Wow Chad. This is so beautiful" She said looking at me holding a rose, also looking at where we were. We were next to the Hollywood sign. Looking down on the streets all lit up.

"Only the best for you Sonny" I said walking up to her and handing her the rose

"Awww Chad, who knew you could be so sweet?"

"I have my moments" I said and smiled. She smiled at me and walked past me, closer to the edge of the cliff to see more of the street. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

_ her from behind _Check!

She took hold of my arms and rested her head against my shoulder. "It's so amazing up here" She said

"Yeah it is. How bout we sit down?"

"Alright Chad" She said and we both sat on the ground. She put her arms around me and I responded by putting my arm round her shoulder.

_ with her _Check!

We were like that for about 10 minutes then she moved away to turn and look at me in the eyes. In that time I think I realised that I achieved another step on the list

12. _Love her with all your heart ..._Check

Oh yeah! And she moved away so technically _ you hug her, hold her in your arms for as long as possible _has been achieved too.

- - - - -

9:30pm

We were lying down next to the big Hollywood 'D' looking up at the stars

"Wow, the stars are so bright"

"Yeah, they're almost as beautiful as you" I said. She grinned and laughed.

"You don't mean that Chad" she said nudging my arm lightly

"Yeah I do Sonshine, you're amazing. You're beautiful, funny and talented" I said, turning onto my side to face her.

_ her personality, don't just focus on how she looks _Check!

She turned to me and I saw how red her face was. I really knew how to make her blush. She grinned at me and started to lean inas if she was going to kiss me. She closed her eyes and I closed mine to. Gradually getting closer and closer then

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

My ipod alarm went off. Way to ruin the moment. I turned away shocked and took it out my pocket. She looked at me, looking disappointed. 9:40 already?!

"Erm, we have to leave if you want to be back in time"

"Oh" She said sitting up. I stood up and put my hand out to help her up.

- - - -

9:59pm

"Well, we're here" She said.

"Yep. I had a good time tonight SonShine" I said smiling to her and holding her hand

"So did I" She said. And without even thinking...

I kissed her. I actually kissed Sonny Munroe. She kissed me back to! Our lips moulded together perfectly, I didn't over do it. Not to much pressure. But it was amazing. Her lips tasted of peach. Then she pulled away...

"Erm..bye Chad" She said with a huge smile on her face. She then opened the door to her apartment, went inside and closed it. I heard her talking inside.

"Oh my god Mum!!!!!!" She yelled

"What Sonny, what happened?" Her mum sounded tired

"I JUST KISSED CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!" she yelled in excitement. Being me I had to say something...

"GLAD YOU LIKED IT!" I yelled through the door

"CHAD?"

"YEAH?"

"GO HOME!!!" she laughed.

"BYE SONSHINE!" I shouted back and left.


	8. I guess those 15 things really do work

15 ways to get a girl

**ALL CHADS POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

I don't think that anything could happen today to make me unhappy! I must be the luckiest guy in the world. Not only am I the main character on America's number 1 tween drama and I'm a teen heartthrob and I had the best date in the world with the best girl in the world.

I walked into the cafeteria after rehearsal to join my cast mates.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down

"Oh hey Chad" Portlyn said linking her arm through mine and leaning her head against my shoulder. I gave her a weird look and shifted away. "Chad what's wrong?" She said leaning against me again. Not again, ever since she joined the cast of Mackenzie Falls, Portlyn has always been all over me. She's dumb, but I didn't think she was dumb enough to not understand that I'm NOT INTERESTED!

Then Sonny walked in and looked at me, with Portlyn leaning on my shoulder. Oh no, this can't be good. Sonny looked at me with a sad look on her face. "What are you looking at loser?" Portlyn said to her. Sonny turned away looking really unhappy and walked off. "Oh my god, she's such a loser" She said to the rest of the table. "And she has bad fashion sense, I mean, what was that she was wearing? It looks like a blind rat made it" That was it! I cracked.

"Don't talk about her like that Portlyn" I said quite sternly.

"Why Chad? She's a random"

"That may be so, but it doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that" I moaned.

_15. Don't let your friends talk trash about her _Check!

"Oh Chad, you don't mean that" She said and she grabbed hold of my collar pulling me closer. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. You wouldn't expect someone as twiggy as Portlyn was so strong.

"Yes I do mean it Portlyn" Then out of no where she kissed me! EW! I pulled away, only to see Sonny storming out of the Cafeteria. Oh No!

"Portlyn what the hell?!" I yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria, after Sonny.

- - - - -

I got to her dressing room and I heard sobbing from inside. I knocked on the door.

"Sonny!" I said

"Go away Chad"

"No, Sonny open up"

"No just leave me alone"

"Come on Sonshine"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled

"Sonny please" I said, I heard footsteps from inside. Then the door opened.

"What do you want Chad"

"I want to talk to you" I said taking her hand.

She pulled away from my grip "Well maybe I don't want to talk to you Chad"

"Really Sonny, really?" I said, trying to soften her up.

"Don't use that on me Chad" She said turning around and walking over to sit on Tawni's leopard pattern chair. I walked in and sat next to her.

"Listen to me Sonny" I said putting my hand under her chin and pushing her head up so her eyes were level with mine. We looked at each other for about 10 seconds.

"Why should I?" She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Because you need to" I said looking at her with a sincere look on my face.

"Fine what do you want to tell me?" She said standing up, rubbing the tears from her eyes and turning towards me with her hands on her hips.

"It was Portlyn who kissed me Sonny I swear" I said while standing up in front of her.

"Oh, save it Chad" She said turning away and walking towards her mirror. I took hold of her arm and she turned around.

"Sonny, please. Portlyn's been trying to get me since she came to Mackenzie Falls. But Sonny, it's you I like. I've liked you for months. See-" I said pulling out the list of 'good boyfriend stuff' "-this is a list of things I found on Google to try and get YOU to like me. Sonny you're the one I like, I'm crazy about you" I said to her "You don't have to come back to me, I won't make you. But it would be really good if you gave me another chance" She looked at me, looking as if she was thinking about whether she should come back to me or not. After about 5 seconds I added "Please"

_11. Comfort her when she cries _Check!

_'t force her to do anything _Check!

One more!

She then took my hand and smiled at me. "Alright Chad, you can have another chance. But if you mess this up, that's it!"

"Fair enough" I said and smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So, Chad" She said as we were sitting down. "What's this list of things then?" She took it out my hand. I was still holding it from when I showed it to her.

"Erm..."

"Hmmm Chad it looks like you've got one more thing to do" She grinned at me.

"Looks like I have" I said. "Well Sonny, do you want to come hang out at Mackenzie Falls with everyone then?"

"Hmmmm....I guess I will"

_10. Don't ditch her for your friends, invite her to hang out with you and your friends_ Check!

She said smiling and she kissed me, but with a lot more passion than the first one. Her lips still tasting of peach. I pulled away and rested my fore head against hers.

"I get the feeling I'm getting a new addiction to peach" I said and winked at her. I took her hand and for the rest of the day we were inseparable.

I guess those 15 things really do work.

_THE END!!!!!_

_**Did you like it? I hope you did. Review!!! :) x**_


	9. Yes it's over!

**Thank you everyone for the good reviews....I'm thinking about maybe making a sequal? What do you think?**

**Here's a shout out and a thanks to everyone who reviewed....(this is on the 21/04/2010 so anyone who reviews after wont be on it, Sorry XD)**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014**

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**

**channylover24**

**BunnyandChannylove**

**eggerts1**

**Channy-luva96**

**brucas224**

**Marchlo101**

**MakeMeCrazier**

**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick**

**MeggzLOVESchanny**

**Thank you all of you!!! :) x**


End file.
